(a) Field
The invention relates to a thin film transistor and an organic light emitting diode display including the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode display includes two electrodes and an organic light emitting layer positioned therebetween. Electrons injected from a cathode that is one of the two electrodes and holes injected from an anode that is the other of the two electrodes are bonded to each other in the organic light emitting layer to form an exciton. Light is emitted while the exciton discharges energy.
The organic light emitting diode display includes a plurality of pixels each including an organic light emitting diode formed of the cathode, the anode and the organic light emitting layer. A plurality of thin film transistors (“TFTs”) and capacitors for driving the organic light emitting diode are disposed in each pixel. The plurality of TFTs includes a switching TFT and a driving TFT.